role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tahu
Tahu is the leader of the Toa Mata and the Toa of fire, he is used by Zar Biography ''Toa Mata: '' W.I.P. ''' Toa Nuva: '''W.I.P. History Notice: This Part of Tahus history is in the Rpverse ''A New Chronicle: The Toa Mata Vs The Eliminator! '''W.I.P. ' Abilities ''Kanohi Kanohi Hau: The Kanohi Hau is the mask of shielding, and is the primary mask that is worn by the toa of fire. The mask grants Tahu the ability to protect himself from any physical or energy attack that he is aware of by generating a force field around himself. Kanohi Kaukau: The Kanohi Kaukau is the mask of water breathing, it allows Tahu to breath underwater and liquid protodermis. Kanohi Miru: The Kanohi Miru is the mask of levitation, it allows Tahu to float and glide on air or slow their fall. It also grants Tahu the ability to fly. Kanohi Kakama: The Kanohi Kakama is the mask of speed, it allows Tahu to move at incredible speeds on all surfaces,and is far faster then the eye can follow. When in use of the kakama, details and features around tahu blur and fade from view. Kanohi Pakari: The Kanohi Pakari is the mask of strength, it grants Tahu physical strength far beyond his normal limits. Kanohi Akaku: The Kanohi Akaku is the mask of x-ray vision/mask of vision, it allows Tahu to see through solid objects and structures. Kanohi Akkau are commonly fitted with telescopic lenses that provide Tahu with even more enhanced sight. Fire Manipulation Being the Toa of Fire, Tahu has the ability to control and manipulate fire at will. Fire balls: Tahu has the ability to fire out fireballs from either his sword or palm of his hands. Resistance of Heat: Tahu has total resitance against heat, including the earths very core. Beam of Fire: Tahu can fire out a stream of flames from his fire sword, and deals solid damage. Heat Generation: Tahu has the ability to generate heat. Heat Shockwave: Tahu has the ability to fire out a heat shockwave, simply by charging up energy. This attack is very hot Supernova: Tahu has the ability to generate the heat and power of a supernova. This ability is used ''ONLY ''as a last resort, as it can take out an entire continent with ease. Fire Sword: Tahu primary weapon, tahus sword can be used as both a sword and generate heat based attacks. Personality Tahu is one of the boldest, fiercest, and most courageous of the Toa; however, this trait often manifests as hot-headed temper and aggression. Despite this fault, he is fiercely loyal to and very protective of his team, especially Gali. He takes being a leader very seriously, but in doing so he becomes impatient and does not feel inclined to get the opinion of his fellow Toa. Tahu's personality often clashes with Kopaka's, though they ultimately respect each other. Gali has also become frustrated with Tahu occasionally, particularly when he acts without thinking. However, Tahu has matured much since his beginnings, attempting to listen to his team more and waiting before heading into a fight without a plan. Trivia *During the prototype stages of Bionicle, Tahus nickname was "'Flame'''" Category:Toa Category:Bionicle Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence